An optical transport network may include a set of optical transport nodes connected by optical fiber links. An optical transport node may include one or more optical cross-connects used to switch high-speed optical signals across different optical fibers and/or different channels on an optical fiber. An optical transport network may experience a failure, such as a failure in an optical transport node (e.g., a malfunctioning node) or a failure in an optical fiber link (e.g., a cut in a fiber). When an optical transport network experience such a failure, network traffic may be routed via another path in the network (e.g., using other nodes and links).